¿Y a ti quién te espera?
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Universo Alternativo: Luego de la disolución de Akatsuki, Kisame forma una familia con la que en algún momento fue su compañera en el escuadrón de inteligencia. Y en una curiosa pregunta que le hace su hija sobre Itachi, se le viene un recuerdo a la mente


**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen sino a Madara Uchiha, ya que él controla a M. Kishimoto con su sharingan. **

**La personalidad de Sara y Megumi sin son de mi mera imaginación xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi idea =)**

**Sin más que decir, ahh, es un universo alternativo xD Kisame no mató a la mujer del escuadrón de inteligencia (la que lo trataba bien)**

**Oneshot: ¿Quién te espera?**

Luego del mediodía, llegó un ninja a su hogar después de haber terminado con su trabajo. Fue recibido por las dos únicas mujeres que existían en su vida, luego de la disolución de Akatsuki: su esposa y su única hija. Su esposa era de cabello largo, negro y lacio; un poco más baja que él pero con una bonita figura. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche pero aún así demostraban sus sentimientos. Al lado de su mujer, estaba su hija, una chica idéntica a la madre, sólo que su pelo era azulado y revoltoso como el de su padre, cosa que tenía que arreglar agarrándose dos colas en el cabello; ambas vestían varios kimonos simples para estar en casa. El hombre las saludó a cada una por separado, y luego se dispuso a dejar su valiosa Samehada reposando en la pared. La mujer fue a la cocina a terminar de preparar el almuerzo, mientras Kisame y la niña se quedaban solos en la sala.

—¡Otousan, te tardaste mucho! —le reclamó la pequeña haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

—Eso no te lo puedo negar Sara-chan, o a lo mejor eres muy impaciente, me recuerdas mucho a alguien —le dijo Kisame jocoso.

La niña sonrió y se fue hacia donde estaba Samehada, la acarició con cariño haciendo que la espada reaccionara de buena manera ante la muestra de afecto de la niña.

—Otousan, cuando sea grande… ¿me dejarás a Samehada? —preguntó Sara.

—Si ella te acepta y yo ya no puedo pelear, si. Aunque es difícil que yo no pueda pelear —respondió Kisame con su acostumbrado humor.

La chica también rió ante la ocurrencia de su padre, siguió acariciando a Samehada, hasta que se acordó de algo y fue corriendo hacia su Otousan, quien se había sentado en un sillón.

—¡Otousan! —lo llamó.

Kisame volteó a ver a su hija, quien se acercaba con una foto entre sus manos. Era una de Itachi y él cuando eran miembros de Akatsuki y vestían las capas negras de nubes rojas… no recordaba que esa foto existiera.

—Otousan ¿quién es el muchacho aterrador que aparece junto a ti? —preguntó con curiosidad Sara.

—Él es Itachi Uchiha, fue un compañero mío de batallas por mucho tiempo —respondió Kisame.

La chica se sorprendió ante el comentario de su padre, veía la foto con curiosidad mientras le seguía preguntando.

—¿Y eran amigos?

—Podría decirse que si.

—Pero luce aterrador, de hecho, me da miedo —dijo la pequeña.

—Itachi podría ser aterrador y frío pero no era mal muchacho, Sara —contestó entre risas Kisame al ver las expresiones de su hija.

—¿Y él encontró a alguien que lo esperara como mamá a ti, Otousan?

Kisame se quedó callado ante esa pregunta, antes de rebobinar en sus recuerdos.

_Él había llegado luego de haber tenido un encuentro con Megumi, había dicho a Itachi que iba a ser por un día, pero esa vez, la visita se extendió un poco más._

—_Así que ya regresaste —pronunció suavemente Itachi, al ver llegar a su compañero de piel azul al cuarto de hotel que ambos compartían._

_Era una habitación sencilla ya que no podían darse lujos para no llamar la atención, sin embargo, tenía lo necesario: las dos camas individuales, un sillón, una mesa y el baño._

_El recién llegado sólo sonrió entre dientes al ver la molestia de su compañero. Cosa que no le hacía gracia al joven moreno quien lo veía con mala cara desde que había llegado. _

_Kisame al ver la expresión de su compañero dijo entre burlas:_

—_¿Me extrañaste Itachi-san?_

—_No digas tonterías Kisame, cada vez que visitas a esa mujer te tardas demasiado —respondió con frialdad Itachi._

—_No la veía desde hace más de seis meses Itachi-san, ¿acaso creías que un día era suficiente para complacerla?_

—_No vengas con eso Kisame, he estado esperando por más de tres días. Si no te he torturado con el sharingan es porque me he dado tiempo de pasear por la aldea._

—_Son pocos días para el tiempo que ella ha estado esperando, ¿no crees Itachi-san?_

—_Eso no viene al caso. Se supone que eres un criminal de rango S y no deberías tener ninguna distracción. Sabes bien que el líder no te lo aceptaría._

—_Itachi-san suenas como un amargado, supongo que es porque has estado solo todo este tiempo._

_El Uchiha no le dirigió la palabra, se limitó a ignorar el comentario, aunque por dentro sabía que en parte, le molestaba los encuentros de Kisame con aquella mujer ninja ya que él no podía darse ese lujo. _

—_¿Itachi-san acaso tú no tienes a alguien que te espere? —preguntó Kisame luego del silencio que había inundado en la habitación._

_Itachi no contestó, su compañero no necesitó cuestionarle más porque sabía cuál sería la respuesta._

_Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Kisame, Itachi habló:_

—_Si Kisame, si tengo a alguien que me espera._

_Al ninja de piel azulada se le abrieron los ojos como platos, no esperaba que Itachi le respondiera eso… de hecho no esperaba que el joven moreno le contestara esa pregunta. Itachi hizo caso omiso al comportamiento de su pareja, y se asomó en la ventana. El recuerdo de aquella mujer siempre lo había embargado, ella había pertenecido al clan Uchiha al igual que su familia, y había tenido el mismo destino de su clan._

—_Itachi-san ¿por qué no la visitas? Te haría falta algo distinto en tu vida —opinó Kisame, intentando sacar a Itachi de su mente, y tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que había surgido desde que había llegado de su visita._

—_Porque ella… era una Uchiha, Kisame —respondió tajante el chico ojeroso ocultando toda expresión en su rostro._

_Kisame calló ante la declaración, no tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que significaba esa frase._

—_¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera conversación Kisame? —preguntó Itachi sin dejar de lado en ningún momento su frialdad en la voz; el ninja de la Aldea de la Neblina recordó claramente aquel momento._

—_Si, Itachi-san lo recuerdo a la perfección. ¿Estamos marcados como hombres terribles, no? —rió el de piel azulada mostrando sus colmillos en burla._

—_Dime, con respecto a aquella mujer del escuadrón de inteligencia de tu aldea, a la cual le perdonaste la vida… ¿mereces que ella te espere siempre?_

—_Yo no la obligo, pero tampoco quisiera que lo dejara de hacer —respondió algo molesto Hoshigaki._

—_Sabes que nuestra vida peligra, ¿no le estás dando falsas esperanzas? _

—_No, yo no moriré tan fácilmente Itachi-san, así que ella no tiene que preocuparse por ello —respondió con firmeza el Akatsuki—. Además, tú hablas de mí, pero esa chica que dices que te espera, ya no está contigo en este mundo._

_Itachi volvió a quedarse callado, el recuerdo de aquella inocente mujer llamada Lisanna, la única que había entrado en su coraza de frialdad y hacerse espacio en su corazón; y por lo tanto, la única que comprendió el dolor que sintió cuando acabó con la vida de ella luego de prometerle que se encontraría con ella en el otro mundo. _

—_No te preocupes Kisame, en algún momento me reuniré con ella. Quizás sea más pronto de lo que te imagines _—_confesó el Uchiha, para luego retirarse de la habitación._

_Ese día, Itachi ya sabía que debido a la enfermedad que padecía desde hace tiempo junto con la huida de Sasuke de la guarida de Orochimaru. Sus días para volver a ver a Lisanna estaban contados._

—Otousan —llamó suavemente la pequeña de nueve años, haciendo que el ninja saliera de su ensoñación.

—¿Qué sucede Sara-chan? —preguntó Kisame cargando a su hija y sentándola en sus piernas.

—No me respondiste la pregunta… Ese tal Itachi... ¿Consiguió a quien lo esperaba? —preguntó la chica totalmente ansiosa por la respuesta.

—Sí, si la encontró —contestó Kisame con un deje de nostalgia en su voz. Después de todo, había compartido mucho tiempo con Itachi.

—Otousan —lo llamó la niña repetidas veces.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kisame.

—¡Si no te apresuras, me comeré tus camarones, y me regalarás a Samehada cuando tenga dieciséis! —dijo la niña quien salió corriendo a la cocina.

Kisame soltó varias carcajadas, su hija había heredado su humor, se levantó del sillón.

—Itachi-san, seguro me estarás viendo junto con quien te esperó por tantos años, de seguro no lucirás tan aterrador como opinó Sara de ti —pensó el hombre de piel azulada, entrando por fin a la cocina mientras era interceptado por un pequeño beso en los labios por parte de su mujer.

—¡Tengo hambre, soy un tiburón hembra en crecimiento que no quiere ver esas cosas! —se tapó los ojos la pequeña Sara mientras sus progenitores reían ante la ocurrencia de la pequeña.

-[Fin]-

_¿Reviews... si? _


End file.
